Spinoff Thus the KE fought there
by Paktu
Summary: Two spinnoff that that takes palce in the "Thus the KEDF fought there" universe. Exploring the story that plays out in another perspective. In the eyes of the natives of Special region. One is Bozes emergin victorious in an unfavorable battle and the other is about an beholder carrying out jobs that only a few would be able to handle and live with. All in one page. Rated T for now.


**Two Spinoff stories**

If interest is starting to emerge with the spin off I will consider working on it again rather sooner than later, but right now im focusing on finishing the five additional chapters of Thus the Knight Errant fought there. The italica arc is a very interesting one im writing and I can barely wait to share it with you guys. :D

* * *

 **The Beholder (beginning)**

The Albarian culture is unique. They live in clans that is in itself seen as an extended primary family made up of several thousand families while other can number in mere hundreds of members. They albarian people value social bonds very highly, especially those within their own respective clans.

These clans have unique names and emblems. A profession or expertise is often associated with them. One thing the all had in common was their common particular cultural mindset of excelling in their own respective field. There are clans known for the philosophical reasoning and poetry, other in agriculture, art, engineers and builders, miners, weavers, exceptional mages to mention a few. However the clans have not always been united under their council.

In the old days the clans usually waged war between each other, especially two clans in particular. Their names have been lost to history but what is known is that both was a heavily religious clans that had a disagreement of each other's interpretation of the holy scriptures.

To make the situation worse those two were also the most powerful clans at the time that dragged bystanding clans to join their respective side in the war or face annihilation. These conflict severely weakened the Albarian people and made it easier for the one true enemy to finish them off. It was a demon known as Imperium Romanum, an eagle demon dictating it´s subjects to conquer the known world in his name.

The enemy overwhelmed the Albarian defences and the people was forced to escape further into the hostile desert. Stories passed down from generation from that point onwards tells of a miracle occurred despite numerous set backs and losses due to infighting within and between clans for the remaining water supply during the exodus. A great rift opened in the desert and allowed the remaining people escape and find them self in a strange new world. A world where they reside in now.

What truly shaped the Albarian culture to what it is was the fact that most of the survivors were in their late teens and early forties. There was only a handful of elders and children that survived the journey. The survivors have lost their past and future not to mention their religious texts.

The remaining surviving seven clans united and formed a council, despite past grudges and wars fought between them. At the beginning no one wanted to admit it but the unification ensured the Albarians people survival in these troubled times later known to them as the Hondurra period otherwise known as the rebirth of a people.

A period that followed after the Albarian people escaped persecution and annihilation, an periods that made them see the true cost paid for their salvation from the eagle demon.

* * *

The Albarian people to be a noble and free spirited one that truly strived to remain true to them self and the clan. Same sex marriages was allowed and even well respected. These families tended to adopt childrens from decreased parents or orphans from their own clans that died by various unfortunate ways. Not to mention it wasn´t unusal that families that already had their childrens as adults, whould find them self wanting to adopt children as well.

In the eyes of the clan these children's were treated equal to the ones living with their biological one sometimes even better Since there is a fact that their previous social bonds to the decreased parents have been severed. Additionally these children are still member of the clan and as such they still have a responsibility to look after them.

The usage of slaves was abolished since it would undermine the pride of the clans who dedicated their effort and specialisations in those fields that slaves usually would find them self working in. As new jobs emerged a new sub clan was created where all clans would encourage their available workforce to try it out and expand it to the extent that was needed.

The Albarian kingdom is located in the southern western desert region in the continent of Falmart known as the Rodorian Dessert. Their golden age ended when they were assimilated as a vassal kingdom under Saderan rule. Another devastating tragedy that followed after the vassalisation 4 decades later was the total annihilation of the allied army at Alnus Hill. In an event later known as the second battle of Godasend by historians.

The allied army were among the biggest army ever assembled in the history of the continent. Apart from the yearly tributes that the Albarian people had to pay in addition to live in a very hostile land, What truly pushed them to the breaking point was the major loss of their military asset during that devastating battle. The loss took it's toll on the people, newly becomed widows and orphans soon followed and the Albarian people found them self unable to support them self in the Saderan governed regions.

As for the average Saderan especially the nobles residing in other parts of the empire tended to see the albarian kingdom and culture and customs as primitive and barbaric.

* * *

The lifeline that allowed the Albarian people to live in the desert was the important rivers flowing down from the mountain to the sea. There are 7 major cities built along the rivers and numerous stone quarries and minor towns built along the tributaries. Most of the building's foundation was made with small easily handled limestone blocks produced in the 78 stone quarries sites located near the rivers that in turn allowed easier transportation.

At the eastern border of the Albarian kingdom is the location of one of the seven cities, name was Maalavve meant literally the seventh city in an old Albarian tongue. The city itself was governed by a former Saderan senator, a noble known as Lucius Modestus. He has volunteered to govern the city replacing a decreased nobe that governed it previously.

The previous governor name was known as Antious Papinius. He served the current emperor Molt Solt Augustus father faithfully when he conquered the Albarian kingdom. However people soon learned that he had deviant tastes compared to the average noble saderan.

What Lucius found disturbing in his new home was a mixture of different cultures architectures especially Albarian. It was more then obvious that Antious was fascinated or rather obsessed with history as well, and like the architecture hinted at he was also interested in the Albarians buiildning styles, customs and stories.

All of the books in the library were copies of the original ones residing in the library of the capital of the empire, Sadera and written by hand. Lucious could barely imagine the cost that Antious payed to have his entire private library stocked with books. It would have costed a fortune. Not to mention a number of Antious own books, everything from diaries, journals and documents were placed in a stack on his desk. While other books were packaged by an Albarian librarian. Lucious was at least happy he would not need to clean up the mess the former governor Antious leaved behind.

But curiosity got the better of him and he decided to read some of the titles of the books, the cover names. The titles of the books were names of different places in the known continent of falmart, this hinted that Antious have traveled across the entire continent in order to perform his work.

One of the most outrageous conclusion that Lucious soon learned was a patchment that he have left behind, the paper was supposed to be a part of an unfinished book knowns as origins. The patchment claimed that the demon referred in the albarian stories are the saderan them self. That both Albarians and saderan originated from the same world that they have somehow leaved at some point in the far past.

There was even another patchment that made Lucious flinch. Antious was writing a story on how he imagined Saderan reunite with their fellow kind from that world. Luckily it was not finished, literature like that was not well received by the Saderan scholars.

* * *

However Lucious have never expected to feel homesick despite have moved to these lands with his family. It was more He was clearly not found of the Albarian customs and clearly disliked the Albarian inspired architectural design in his new home. The Albarian way of life was simply different and foreign for his taste as such drove him to make numerous of reforms.

The Albarian public opinion in the Maalavve worsened considerably when Lucious came into office. At least most albarian loved the previous governor's rule. He had their best interest at heart while still being loyal to the empire. He even went so far for requesting to get an Alberian styled burial when his inevitable death came.

In Antonious testament he wrote that his adopted Albarian daugther would inherit almost all of his belongings and additionally if the senators would allow it he even wanted her to govern the city. However Zorzal newly reformed pro war faction dismissed the suggestion on the spot.

Lucious on the other hand established re education centers and orphanages. In an effort to civilize the people. But when the people didn't think it could be worse under Zoral reign. Not to mention the fact the conflict between UCA and Pro war faction is located far away from the Albarian Kingdom. However brave merchant took a gamble and explored new opportunities that came falling down on their lap when UCA stirred up the stagnated closed economy. They Soon made business with the UCAF. Their stories seemed to good to be true, they claimed that the UCEAF was quite nice folks. They praised them for their noble and their selflessly deeds protecting the people from the fangs of Zorzals reign.

However the situation deteriorated even further, Lucious went further to the extreme and made it very inconvenient for the Albarian people to live in the city and the rest of the Maalavve region. This in turn encouraged them to leave and settle in the albarian governed regions further inlands.

But the process wasn't easy if they wanted to leave they had to only do so with the bare essentials, all their belongings had to be left in the city had to be confiscated as payment from the right to move. It would be considered almost to the degree of capital offense if this was not done. Albarian troublemakers of anykind would be sentenced and thrown to community service. That essentially meant slavery in all but name, since the community service itself was unreasonable long.

This made it easier for Saderan settlers that wanted move and live on the fertile farmland along the Maalavve regions rivers.

It was obvious that the Albarian people have been severely weakened after the second godasend, and the people was clearly discontent. But they were unable to revolt. Unless they organized themself which was essentially very hard to do. The Albarian people's lives were turned upside down.

There was already Saderan living inthe Maalavve region not to mentions the merchant union that were clearly not found of the reforms as well, since it harmed the foundation of trust and business they have built up with the albarian natives over the decades, all their effort and work were thrown in the drain.

Not to mention the oprichnina law was in effect. Any outspoken Saderan Albarian sympathiser and merchant would face far worse consequences than their so called community service imposed on Albarian trouble makers.

The Saderan would be considered traitors and most likely executed while their lands and belongings would be sized by Lucius government.

* * *

"It looks very grim indeed" monologued Favaro, he was himself an beholder, one of handful few who have been personally hired by Lucius to observe and report any suspicious Saderan albarian sympathisers in addition to report albarian troublemakers or revolutionaries. Not to mention the ones who where trying to leave the regions with more than the allowed belongings.

Unlike usual he had an huge capital at his disposal, essentially a good chunk of whealth from Lucius own coffers that he could spend with his discretion. He could infiltrate and act as an fellow albarian sympathising noble, a merchant or priest to mention a few roles available.

He smiled, it was time to go for work.

* * *

 **Second Spinnoff**

 **Commander Bozes**

Bozes received a status report of one of her scouts, they have learned that a group of approximately 2000 of lightly armed cavalry made up of mercenaries and Saderan riders. They seemed to have been growing restless and decided to make a surprise attack at dawn. Totally disregarding the prior ceasefire agreement and were riding toward her army encampment. At full force

The communication devices that the UCA have loaned to her was indeed practical ones, This gave her time to prepare for their arrival. The groundwork made by UCA was adequate to defend the border at situation like this, the question was rather would it be enough.

The odds were clearly not in her favor. Ever since the pro peace faction was officially formed and had Italica as it´s capital in the civil war they have been able to assign some forces under Bozes command as pro peace border guards. They numbered around in mere 1200, essentially 500 trained soldiers and 700 conscripted farmers and immigrants. To make matters worse, in this battle she was without any kind of support from the UCA.

They still had their hands full fighting the absurdly powerful demons that have started to emerge and spreading terror and death in the countryside. She would have to command and fight this battle on her own.

She quickly sent the order to assemble her forces. Bozes picked up the loudspeaker and prepared herself to make her speech. She knew these news could make moral plummet, but honesty and trust is something that is out most important in the battlefield. Despite the fact that for most of the forces under her command this would be their first battle.

Especially the notion of an enemy force approximately numbered in 2000. Clearly outnumbering them.

* * *

 **A few minutes later**

All forces have been assembled and Bozes started to make her speech while riding on her horse.

"I just received a report from our scout, that there are a mix of saderan cavalry and mercenary making their way here, I know the ceasefire have been issued. What we can tell these actions are taken by restless mercenary and dishonorable Saderan soldiers. They are longing for battle, but we are lucky. They number in mere 2000…." Stated Bozes while she could imagine her forces glup and the atmosphere grew more uneasy by every second. But Bozes pressed on.

"There could have easily been far more numbers... But Italica is our land! Our fields! Our homes! It is true that the enemy numbers is far bigger than ours but there plenty of opportunities for us to emerge victorious! I know that some of you have fled from the pro war faction and still have family in their controlled territories!" A glowing faint of ember could be seen in her eyes.

"Remember this is a fight for their sake, for the people oppressed, persecuted and cleansed by oprichnina law. This is a fight protecting our families in italica from that law. But know this. I can guarantee us a victory so long we can control the flow of the battle. Keep this in mind! Keep this at your hearth and report to your post in the trenches on the double! Remember your roles!" Bozes finished her speech and putte down the loudspeaker and handed it to Dorma while pressing it towards her chest plate. Bozes embery eyes stared at Dorma, she looked dead serious while making eye contact to her.

"Dorma! unless i'm mistaken the nearby village produce fishing net and baskets by using straws right?…."

A few hours later

Joint mercenary and Saderan cavalry

"Commander, bad news! our scout have spotted enemy troops ahead."

"What?Tthe ceasefire was issued, Italica should have been caught completely off guard and unprepared" replied the commander Bantious

"The enemy numbers are unknown and they have taken position along the road, behind the heightened elevated highway." Replied Bantious subordinate a bit shaken.

"Don't be shaken! There can only be a few hundreds borderguards at most patrolling these Italican borders. All unit move out at full speed, we will wipe them out in one fell swoop. Charge!" Replied Bantious.

* * *

 **Few min later at the trenches**

Bozes could see the enemy clearly with the binoculars, she putted it away and the enemy could be faintly seen riding towards her at the horizon, they were small dots. She was nervous and afraid But she knew what to do, she just hoped her preparations were good enough. Bozes was grateful to have meet the UCAF. In the moment of need she received a flashback recapping everything she has learned from them. Bozes remembered every detail from the classes she took at Arnus Hill living community.

She took english classes at the UCA school built for emissaries and diplomats. Alongside the english studies she was allowed to access some of the UCA historical archives. The strategies and battle tactics are described in absurdly high detail. To an extent that would place an Saderan experienced generals, strategist, teaches and instructors to shame.

Bozes made sure to make everyone know what they were about to face and how to deal with the situation properly. It was time to use and place her acquired knowledge to practical use.

"Listen up! There are three main advantages to use horsemen especially lightly equipped and armed cavalry that we are facing now. One is high speed movement, it allows and gives the the horsemen fight from one front to another battlefield quickly and efficiently. But this detail is mostly usable in an campaign where a series of battles are expected to occur and have almost no relevance in our current situation." Said Bozes, Dorma shuddered and gulped, a lecture time in a situation like this was unreal, this is not the Bozes she once knew as a child.

"The second is mobility that allows the horsemen attack on weak spot on the enemy ranks way before they can efficiently react. If there is a weak spot along the enemy rank and the commander is skilled enough to detect it. Then the mobility can be turned into a powerful weapon wreaking havoc and fear along the enemy ranks. Keep in mind movement and mobility have two different definitions in a war.

The best to counter this is to disrupt the enemy's ability to keep up with the flow of the battlefield in addition fluid communication and coordination among our ranks will be crucial and important to countering the mobility that they will use on us." Continued Bozes

"The third advantage and the most frightening ability of an horseman have is the piercing power. Despite the fact they can not wield two handed weapon on the horseback they can still make up for that by using the elevated position from the horse to apply more force behind every blow they make. Not to mention we are probably facing an experienced enemy that are used to fight on horseback!"

A shiver of fear could be smelled in the air when she said that. While the enemy charge have covered over half of the distance. it was terrifying sight indeed.

"However the best way to counter this is to seize the initiative and prevent the enemy from inflicting damages in the first place. So remember your roles! Trust on the soldiers next to you, trust on the trenches and I will be able to guarantee you all a victory!"

"Crossbowmen take aim!" Ordered Bozes while raising her sword in the air.

The enemy front line have been efficiently slowed down some soldiers even fell down from their horses, they could soon tell why. In front of their enemy position where huge fishing nets scattered along the trences. Causing the horses to fall and trip over and significantly slowing down the charge.

Bozes screamed fire and pointed the sword forward, there was some unarmed conscripted farmers who held signaling flags and lowered them signaling every crossbowmen to fire.

What came next was a wall of death raining down on the horsemen, screams of pain and agony could be heard from the distance by men and horses alike.

Some of the crossbowmen cheered at the sight when they realized that they shot a very good salvo and have trown the enemy was in disarray.

"Do not celebrate yet, remember your roles and prepare for second barrage!" Stated Bozes

The conscripted soldiers took the used crossbows from the border guards and started to reload them while borderguards picked up the second crossbow that were already prepared and loaded. Some of the conscripts on reload duty were nervous and barely able to reload the crossbows.

"Conscripts! Keep your heads low and focus on your assigned task, Trust on the trenches and remember your roles! Crossbow men take aim and focus on the horses!" Said Bozes while raising her sword again and the signaling flags where raised again. She repeated her previous action and a second barrage was shoot.

* * *

 **Mercenary commander**

"What the hell is going on, what are our men doing!" Asked Bantious, he wanted a status report explaining why his frontline was stopped dead on it´s track.

"Commander we have just learned there are fishing nets scattered across the battlefield, it tangles our forces and stops us! They later finish us off with their crossbows!" Said one of his subordinate, the commander frowned and replied

"Hell take them with these cheap tricks, what can you tell me about their numbers?" bantious was clearly not in a good mood.

"Sir, The enemy have dug them self deep, it is difficult to determine their numbers" Replied teh subodinate.

"You useless piece of trash vented Bantious while stabbing the subordinate. litsen up take half of the reserves at both sides at the rears!. Do not disappoint me Move out!" Commanded Bantius assigning two other subordinated to the job.

* * *

 **At the trenches**

A child barely 11 years old have been assigned on reload duty to one of the crossbow men in the right wing, he successfully reloaded the crossbow. Despite it was very clear that he was on edge.

"Here it is all set" Said the child, his voice carried a sense of determination.

"Thanks" replied the soldier while handing him the used crossbow.

"No need, this is all I can do for now…. I really miss my parents" replied the child crying while carrying out reloading the crossbow.

"You know… there is nothing wrong with that… if everyone do what they can do now and keep this up then we will win this. Is it not what Bozes said?" replied the soldier while keeping his attention towards the enemy and waiting for the firing signal of the flags. While the child watched Bozes. He could barely make out the colour of her hair at the distance. She lowered the sword and sent another barrage order.

Horses fell down and the charging enemy were in complete disarray. After the third volley Bozes initiated the next phase of the plan. as some few stagglers have clearly breached thru the death zone.

"Keep up with the crossbows! Phase two! Conscripts split in to your preassigned roles and protect the loaders and crossbowmen. Defenders! Take down any straggler who makes it to the trenches and if possible clear the line of sight for the crossbowmen!" ordered Bozes. If she could make her forces keep up the preassure then they would succed.

"Remember soldiers! besides you are your brave comrades that have volunteered in defending italica. They joined us despite the fact that they aren't soldiers.! They are reloading the crossbows for you. So take your time and aim, you will still be able to shoot faster than the usual pace. So seize the initiative and believe in your comrades!

* * *

 **Enemy commander**

Bantious grew ever more frustrated, the sent forces should have been more than enough to push thru the enemy lines. they clearly lacked motivation to push forward.

"Kill them all, I will reward 20 gold pieces for the first soldier that breaks thru the enemy line! Obliterate the Italicans!" Yelled Bantious. while another subordinate went nervously forward.

"Commander! it seems our side attacks are showing some promise, the enemy left wing is well defended but the right one is clearly having more success pushing the frontlines and the enemy seems to be short handed there." Reported the subordinate.

"Allright! Everyone with me, keep up the pressure and we will focus on the right wing! Let's go! For the empire!" Stated the commander while having his sword drawn and pointed towards the enemy.

However en route he could feel that the right wing advanced way faster then expected, something was fishy but it was to late once he noticed his mistake. He could not do anything then charge forward. If he did break off the charge then the remaining soldiers remaining morale would plummet and the battle would be a loss.

* * *

 **At the trenches**

"It seems the enemy are pushing for our left flank" Said Dorma

"Indeed so far all according to plan so far" Replied Bozes with a smile.

It was hard to tell from far but the trenches were dug diagonally. Essentially giving off the illusion of the front lines being pushed forward at their left side. And now the enemy have sent everything towards it.

The enemy the frontline that experienced the chaotic battlefield conditions would end up being a burden an ineffective fighting force, a wall that hindered the horsemen from behind to charge. Essentially forcing and pushing the enemy towards the left wing with their momentum. This allowed a devastating overlapping field of fire from two fronts. with the crossbows.

"Listen up, left wing! The enemy is concentrated at the left. Do not fear, they have totally lost their drive! Initiate phase three! Raise your spear, trust the trenches and keep your head low. The enemy won't reach you unless they dismount from their horses, you got nothing to fear trust on the defenders keeping you safe!.

 **Clash**

Bozes saw some spears break apart by the impact and the disorganized charging enemy force, The enemy have made contact with the left wing. She could tell he enemy started retreating at the right wing, their frontline started to collapse. It was about time to go on teh offensive.

"Ok right wing , prepare for a last volley, the enemy have given up on taking therences. and the remaining enemy force are flowing towards the left wing. we will use this to our advantage, Now it is time for an all out attack! Finish off any stragglers and soldier use the spears! Charge!" Commanded Bozes while joining leading the spear charge.

The enemy started retreating, when the right wing went on the offenive.

* * *

 **Losses**

Bozes (alive)

1200 men (500 soldiers, 700 conscripts)

Losses

129 dead and 324 wounded

 **Commander Bantious (dead)**

2000 men cavalry (mix of Saderan and mercenary cavalry)

867 confirmed dead, 982 mostly wounded possible dead and a handful captured and rest escaped.


End file.
